


Hands

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple touch, could be explained as an accident, but she knew what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Natasha/Wanda - public affection.

It started as a simple brush of their hands after a mission gone awry. She felt Wanda’s fingertips brushing against her own once the whole team regrouped. It was a simple touch, could be explained as an accident, but she knew what it meant. It was a reassurance, a reminder that they were still alive.

They almost never show affection in public, keeping it to when they were alone. It wasn’t for anyone else but them, but that day, after the mission, Natasha didn’t care. She reached out, taking Wanda’s hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.


End file.
